


Solace

by Hieiko



Series: Beyond Tact [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "Entropy." Spike and Anya share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community open_on_sunday "Sound" challenge.

For a few precious moments, they had been lost in each other. Seeking and giving comfort and pleasure.

But it was over too soon. They were silent as they dressed; neither knew the right words to say.

Spike waited for her to speak, bracing himself for the inevitable disgust or regret he might hear in her voice.

Anya, however, said nothing. She simply looked straight at him, and in her eyes there was understanding.

Though pain was still present in both of them, at least this time they need not bear the burden alone. Love may be beyond their reach, but there was solace.


End file.
